Tattooed
by Adja
Summary: Dick met Veronica in the tatoo shop. He's getting curious about what she got. It can piss her off. Fight ensues. And fight leads to... hit... wait.. or is it heat ? Enjoy my friends, I commited crackfic again...
1. Surprise !

Disclaimer : Ok. I always forget that. I know, they don't belong to me. But, one day, I'll stop playing with Dick... I swear. Maybe...

Here, guys, is what i love hand fighting...

Dick entered the tattoo shop and the owner pocked his head out of a room. "If you can wait just 15 minutes. I'll be glad to help you." Dick nodded. Holidays, no one to see... He could wait. He sat and flipped the pages of a few magazines. Girls were there, almost naked, showing their colored skin. He snorted. Too covering. He didn't like large tats, even on guys. But it was worse on girls. They looked like truck drivers and were never naked anymore. _Like this guy. _He was topless but tattooed down to the wrists. Even Weevil, who bore already too much tats for Dick, had space between them. He turned the page. _Yeay... that's pretty. _The woman had just a little flower down her back, with black shapes around. _Wicked sexy._

"So..." he heard the guy approach again. "You take care of it like I told you and I'll see you again in two weeks to check how it goes." Dick chocked when he saw the client. A female client. A blond, sassy, snarky, wicked hot, kick ass PI girl. "Ronnie ?!"

She raised a brow at him. "Hey, Dick. Wanna get a tat ? Sure you got enough balls ?" He rose. _Enough balls ??! I'll have you licking them, baby.. _Or he would have said that... if he wasn't afraid she would have tasered him... that is to say.. if he had enough balls.

"And what did you get ? A belly thing, like every girly girl ??" She snorted and lifted her top. Bare, white belly button. Dick was stunned. So...what ? Vaginal piercing ? No way. Tongue. Might be. A tat ? But where ?

Veronica ignored him and saluted the tattooist. "Goodbye, miss. And tell Weevil his drawings are really good... in case he's seeking a job one day." Dick frowned. So, a tat. A Weev tat.

"Sure. He'd be happy to hear that !"

Dick stared after her. He wondered if Keith Mars knew about that. A Weev tat. _Is he like... her rebound guy ? _He winced. If he was, he was so totally jealous. If would mean she was even kinkier than Logan thought and... dawn, she was hot. _Where is that freaking tat, anyway ?_


	2. Being curious

Back to school. Dick sighed. Holidays were too short. Always. Logan had said something about holidays lasting forever and not being appreciated at their own true value, which he didn't understand. Eternal holidays were thing he'd wished for since he had set a foot at school the first time. The only thing that made him wanna grin was that... Ronnie was going to be here, and he was going to be a pain in the ass until he saw her tat. Cause, dude, it had messed with his head.

He spotted her heading to the cafeteria with Mac. It was hot, so they were both wearing tank tops. No tat on the arms. He caught up with them and lifted the back of her top before she saw him. "Ronnie, where's your tat ?" he called out, running out of her reach. She smirked, Mac's eyes widened. "You got a tattoo ?!" Veronica sighed. "Yeah." she shot daggers at Dick. "Dick, honey..." she stared, loud in the hallway. "Next time you'll get your cock pierced, count on me to tell anyone."

"Sorry, Dick. I don't give in to blackmail." Veronica said, smirking. Dick had threatened to tell people she had a tweety on her ass cheek and she didn't even care.. he really didn't know what else to do. He took a deep breath, ready to yell across the room they were in. She cut him before. "Hey ! Everyone ! Yes, I got a tat. No, it's not a cartoon." she turned to Dick. "And you're never gonna see it cause it's in a place you sure will never see on me." She flipped her hair, walking away, leaving him dumbfounded and, well, turned on.

Logan entered the room, not really surprised that every one was staring after Veronica when she left with a wicked grin on her face. He saw Dick's expression, and guessed he had been the victim. He wasn't the guy to have usually rosy cheeks. "Dude, your ex is so..." "Stop. Don't say it." Logan warned. "I don't wanna know." he paused. "And I think I'd have to kill you."

Veronica jumped when Dick dropped in front of her, she dropped her fork and spilled her coke. This was really getting into her skin. "Please, just a picture !" She raised a brow. "No." "A description ?" "Noo..." Dick gave her a fake adorable smile. "A location ?" She sighed. "Just drop it."

He groaned, and left. This wasn't the end of it.

Weevil whipped the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He was laughing his ass off. Dick looked frustrated. "Man ! You wanna know about Veronica's tat ? Why don't you ask her." Dick whined. "She wouldn't tell me !" Weevil laughed harder. "That's it. The chica's good, man. I'm not gonna tell you if she won't." he started to walk away, but on second thoughts, he turned to stare a Dick as he said,

"The tat's awesome, I drew it. Where it is... is even better." And Dick pouted with despair.

Dick was planning on dropping class to go surf when he heard Veronica's name in a conversation, and 'tattoo'. She kept pace with the girls, there wasn't so many Veronica in Neptune, especially tattooed. "Yeah... I saw it in the locker room the other day!" "Really ? How is it ?" the girl shrugged. "Well, I didn't see it 'see it', cause she still had her underwear on, but..." Dick froze in his pace, and groaned. _Damn, Ronnie !_


	3. What the hell ?

Dick was sitting put, toes buried in the sand. He was hiding in a little crick practicing guitar playing and watching the see. He was never gonna play in public until he was good enough. That was a Dick thing. Even at home. He had to be good, or he never shown what he did. It had probably started with him trying to be the best at.. _it_ by watching porn with his best pal ever, Logan.

He stopped still when he head someone come. A jogger probably. He was stunned. _Ronnie ?_ Jogging ? _What the hell ?_

She was wearing short shorts and a skin-tight top that stopped his mental activity for certain amount of time. He watched her curves and remembered the time he wished her and Logan got back together cause his friend was sad and they were so right for each other. But now... now he could just wish she was his. Couldn't bring himself to feel guilty about it. She was so...

He didn't only like her body. Of course, she was gorgeous but... he actually liked her. She was funny and sarcastic. She was a naughty, crafty PI that didn't back away to the idea of getting her hands dirty. She was clever and all that... They weren't actually pals but he knew her more than she'd guess thanks to Logan's rantings. "Ronnie !"

What the hell did he want to tell her anyway ? Still, he got up to his feet, leaving his guitar on the sand and ran after her, when she didn't answer, absorbed in her mp3 player.

He sped out and caught her shoulder. She jumped to the contact and punched him in the stomach as she turned around. They paused before each other, she was in fitting position. "Hey ! ... Down, Buffy ! I'm alive !" She turned off her mp3 player, shooting him a warning look as she when back to normal standing. "For now."

She looked around and spotted the guitar, he felt busted and went kinda angry. "You wanna fight, then ? Good." she raised her brows in disbelief. He took position. "Come on ! If I win... I get to see your tattoo." she sighed. "Again with that !" she smirked. "You think you might win cause you're stronger ?" Dick snorted. "Well, yeah." Veronica snorted. "I'll tell you what... you can't take me !" He clenched his jaws. _Oh, damn, I so would love to !_ He thought, his eyes trailing down her body.

He punched her arm. "Fine. What do you want if I win ?" she pursed her lips. "Next year's tuition fee." "Done." she shook her head. "We're not gonna fight, Dick. It's stupid." Plus, she thought he was so confident about his victory. She didn't was him to get all offended when she would kick his sorry ass and mad at her.

"You believe that ?!" he smiled and punched another time. A little harder. She avoided the fist. "I wanna see that tat !" she stepped back, avoiding another swing. She smiked. "You're pathetic." He gave her a smile of a guy on the prowl. "Come on, Ronnie. You know you wanna dance." He was moving forward, forcing her to either back away or step in it. Which she did. Cause, have anyone seen a Mars retreat ? Ever ?

He was about to speak but she pushed him. Both in the ring now. Where will that lead them ? Who'll get to win ?


	4. Fighting of the top hand

He swung forward and she shield his punch. She kicked him. _Whoa, feet ?_ She received his fist in the shoulder. The punches weren't hard, but they were real. And leave bruises. He was going to wince when he laughed a few days, because of her kick in the ribs. And she was going to crave for ice to press on her shoulder.

He dodged a fist. _Where the hell did she learn to fight ?_ He did when his dad payed the lessons but where did she ?

She grinned at his confused face. "Weevil can be useful. Now he doesn't owe me anymore. For now." she lost balance when he hit her again, but rolled on her back and rose again. Dick smiled. "Remind me not to get him mad." she laughed. "Come on, bring it on ! I'm bored."

This girl was such a tease. "You're gonna taste a bit of my Tyler Durden action !" She smiled at the Fight Club reference. "Oh, goodie ! Edward Norton for me ? Great. You know he's the one who won, right ?"

He smirked and hit her. _Outch. _She pushed him while gripping his leg and they fell on the sand. She propped herself on her arms and ducked a brow. _So ? _He grinned. "As much as I like girls on top..." he grabbed her wrists and pushed her with his feet and flipped her above his head. Suddenly, he was above her, breathless. She froze.

_Oh oh... not good. _She may was fasted but he was heavier. And stronger. She tried to get out, but the more she struggled, the more he grinned, tightening his grip. She tried to kick him, but his hand close around her only free ankle. At that moment, she realized, frustrated, that he was only using one hand to shackle her. She winced with effort.

She was under him and he was pressing with all his weight, grinning. "So, Ronnie. How does it feel to be helpless ?" She squirmed stronger and grimaced. "I'll let you know if ever that happens."

They were both still gasping for air. One moment pause. This definitely wasn't the end. She wanted to win. And she was going to.

He slowly let go of her ankle to see if she was gonna kick again, but she didn't. He trailed his hand on her bare leg from the ankle to the knee and she started pulling on her wrists again. He went on, from the knee to the shorts. _Enjoy this, dude. _He told himself. _Cause when she'll get out and definitely break your nose for that. _If looks could kill...

He was weighting on one of her legs, and she kicked the sand with frustration with the other. His hand slip over her shorts and met her waist. _Damn, she's so soft. _And so cute when she was angry.

He was so wrapped up in his contemplation that he didn't see it coming. She pulled out one arm._ Oops. Here it comes._


	5. Round two Fight !

He stiffened and waited for her to -at least- slap him. But, what she did was also violent, though she didn't hit him. She gripped a fistful of his hair and pulled him to her, crashing his mouth on hers. He let out a gasp of surprise and sank.

All he could do was grip her waist more tightly. _What the ... ? _She was almost bitting him. He let go her second hand, expecting it to have been a trick just for him to do that, but he was willing to risk it. He took hold of her face and responded. Their teeth clashed and she yelped in pain.

He pulled away, breathless as ever. He shot her a quick look in the eye before bending again. He licked her bleeding lip. She just captured back his. He shivered with the obvious passion showing in the moment. _Damn, this girl is angry ! _She yanked his shirt open, buttons flew in the sand. _Or, hungry ?_

She rolled over him and drew a line of kisses from is neck -bitten- down the seam of his bathing shorts. He shivered with restrain. He felt her nails in his thigh and he gasped. _Too much !_

He grabbed her shoulders and threw her on the sand next to him and straddled her. He pressed all his weight on her hands to let her know that, now.. she wasn't touching him. He was going to...

He pulled off her top and watched her sport bra. Nice little black thing zipped on the front. He grinned. _Handy. _He slid his teeth on the soft, sensible skin of her neck and she moaned with pleasure. He went down to her breasts and religiously kissed, nibbed, bit them. And she loved it !

She arched slight and reached for his hair to caress him. He looked up at her eyes, then slowly lowered his head to meet her skin again. Her stomach. Damn, her skin was so pale and soft. He shivered. He so wanted to take her. Right now.

But he just kissed her skin, over and over, getting drunk with her scent. All his desire diffusing in her body. She moaned again.

Not once had she done something to stop him.

He reached for her shorts and waited a second to see if she'd do it now. Then, he pulled them down slowly. He swallowed, he was undressing the girl he'd dreamed of killing, then kissing, then fucking... And now he didn't even remember what he wanted.

He discovered a red thong. _Outch. _And he saw it. The tatoo. A few black lines were showing from under the red fabric. Just on the top of the thigh. His mouth dropped open for a few seconds and he searched for her eyes, she was smiling. He kissed the tattoo through the thong and went back up to her mouth.

The kiss was less violent, less bruising. More like a first gentle kiss. He was just so amazed. By everything.

He slipped a hand between them to unzip her bra. He was expecting and fearing that she would jerk away or stop him anytime. But she just stiffened a bit then arched under him when he cupped her breast to torture her nipple. He pulled out and watched her almost naked body. He was going to break down. Surely. Soon.

Or wake up.


	6. Aww

She kept on caressing his hair and rubbing in neck. He bended and kissed her breasts. One by one. He tried to swallow them, nibbed at them, bit them. She was enjoying his touch. He went back to her last piece of clothing. He slid a thumb between the hip and the thong, pulled a little, uncovering the tattoo a little more.

It was a tribal like shape. He pulled again. There was a flower in the center. A lily. He kissed it slightly. Maybe the skin was still fragile. She sighed, but he was sure it wasn't because she was bored. He licked the drawing and felt her abds clench. She was as exited as he was.

He pulled the thing again and kissed her most sensible area. He nibbed at it. He did the best he could, cause it felt awesome and special for him, it had to be for her too. Jugging by her gasps, his best was good. He yanked the thong off and threw it, then slid a thumb into her. She gasped again. He went back to licking her and switched to two fingers inside her. She moaned, rewarding him. He moved inside and she arched. He realized he had another hand when she gripped at it and cried out, sinking her nails in his skin.

She pulled him with all her strength. She pushed his shorts off and he helped her. She took his stiff and thick desire in her hand and his eyes widened. She slid a thumb on her mouth and slid it on his glans. "Aww." She grinned.

An amazing smile, an inviting, wicked one. A satisfied one. Oh, she had won.

He snapped back to reality. He was naked, on top of her. On a beach. Fifty minutes ago he had been practicing and she had been jogging. And now they were about to... melt together.

She saw his hesitation and squeezed harder, making him gasp and meet her eyes. She wanted this too. Now it was too late to back off. No one of them could now.

She kissed him, bringing him back with her in the moment. She wasn't going to let him wig out. Not until they both had had what they craved.

She pressed him against her and gave him a deep, dark look. _Go ahead._

With all the emotion of a first time -except for his cause he'd been too drunk and didn't remember it, talk about frustrating- he caressed her side down to her knee and spread her leg.

He pushed himself inside and she sighed with pleasure. He felt like he was gonna loose it. "Oh, shit." he shuddered. She was breathing deeply. He thrust once more and she moaned.


	7. Just a tattoo

Her hands trailed down his back, living red lines of pleasure in his skin, beside the bruises. He gasped when she went sucking a bruise in the small of his neck. His eyes rolled inward when he made her gasp again.

They'd forgotten about the notion of time moments ago. Danger too. They were on a beach, they didn't even remember that some jogger could show up anytime. She was just wrapped up around him as he bit her nipple again. And he was only watching her, as he sent her in a place where he expected to join her after he got to make her gasp a little more. Or a lot.

He peeked at her tattoo, he found it so hot. He would have to compliment Weevil for that. Just for the pleasure of watching him get confused. He ran his thumb on it before finding her clit. When he felt her tighten around him again, he knew he was close when he gasped involuntarily.

She was breathing loudly and gripped him. She cried out something. He almost froze when he thought that was someone else's name, but it wasn't. It was his. Richard. Well, more the chocked version of it, but not his nickname that he sometimes found stupid to cry. It overwhelmed him and he came, crying out and shuddering disorderly. Her name fell from his lips as he pressed his mouth on hers.

He rested on his side, cuddling. He drowned in her eyes. He didn't know those eyes. Not that he'd watched her from that close that often but... beside the afterglow, they were peaceful blue pools. Happy... blue pools ?

She smiled. He grazed her tattooed skin and smiled back. He loved it. No word needed.

They went into the sea and washed the sand away. They put back their clothes on and kissed goodbye. A last, deep, slow, meaningful kiss. Back to their lives.

He took his guitar. Back to Dick and Ronnie. She picked her mp3 player. No word needed.

They walked back to the parking lot. He climbed in his truck. She walked home, not in a mood for a jog. Nothing left but a taste on her lips, a feeling inside, deep inside, and a memory. A nice, sweet, soothing memory. Tattooed on her body.

And the urge to go jogging tomorrow.

So they would be Veronica and Richard again. And again.

No word needed.

Just a tattoo.


End file.
